1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing element having a focus detection function and to a technology related to the image-capturing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology in which a focus detection function using a phase-difference detection method is incorporated in an image-capturing element (solid-state image-capturing element) exists.
For example, in an image-capturing element disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-156823, a plurality of photoreceiving elements and a plurality of microlenses are provided, with each microlens being arranged on the incidence side of a corresponding photoreceiving element. A plurality of photoreceiving elements include photoreceiving elements for image capturing and photoreceiving elements for phase-difference detection, both types of photoreceiving elements being arranged on the same arrangement surface (plane).
The photoreceiving element for phase-difference detection is provided with a light-shielding film (light-shielding plate) having an opening offset in a predetermined direction between a microlens and a photoreceiving element, so that object light from a predetermined direction in which light is to be received with regard to pupil division is received by the photoreceiving element.